Don't wait for me for I'll never be coming back
by psychemenace
Summary: Reishi, 5 years old, gets lost in the woods and ends up finding a cabin in the middle of the forest. There he meets Mikoto (a diety of some sort) and ends up living together with him. Mikoto's experiencing a jumble of emotions towards the kid and for the fact that Reishi genuinely wants to be with him. Diety Company AU. Mikoto X Reishi X Mikoto


**Summary:** Reishi, 5 years old, gets lost in the woods and ends up finding a cabin in the middle of the forest. There he meets Mikoto (a diety of some sort) and ends up living together with him. Mikoto's experiencing a jumble of emotions towards the kid and for the fact that Reishi genuinely wants to be with him. **Diety + Company AU**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters whatsover. Copyright goes to GoRa, GoHands and their respective producers and what have you.

* * *

There was something odd about a lost boy and a grown up man living together. "What's your name?" the grown up asked. "I'm Reishi" the grown up man paused for a second and grinned. "I'm Mikoto, let's get along well." Reishi's eyes brightened up and then he nodded with his childish innocence beaming, radiating on Mikoto's laid back attitude. He tousled the child's hair and embraced him. He couldn't help but think that their's was a fated encounter and the child Reishi was an angel that fell down from the heavens.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Reishi?"

"I want to become your bride."

The utterance of those words were so strong but Mikoto brushed them off thinking about how silly it was for a kid of his age to dream of becoming a bride of a man like himself. If he could just bring back the past, and pretended not to see that boy who was lost in the forest and just left him alone then the loneliness that he was feeling now should probably be nonexistent.

Reishi loved the way Mikoto welcomed him back whenever he comes home but he doesn't let him sense this. They lived in a cabin, it was faraway from his school alright but he was willing to come home everyday just to see his benefactor. Benefactor, what a non intimate thing to call Mikoto, but it was the truth. Mikoto was the one who saved him from hunger. When his parents wanted to get rid of him, Mikoto was the one who provided him shelter and a home to come back to. The red haired man was his savior, and his reason to live.

"Reishi, I think it's time for you to move out. You're in the right age already, don't get yourself too involved with the likes of me."

"But..."

Mikoto threw him a piercing gaze and then sighed.

_What will I do? Before I knew it, his existence pierced into my soul resulting to a kind of irrevocable attachment I can't fathom. _

_"_Mikoto-san.. I.. please let me stay with you."

Mikoto looked over his shoulder in shock at those words. Looking back at it now, he couldn't help but think what if he accepted those words. What if he didn't deny the boy's genuine feelings of wanting to be with him?

Reishi was reading something that Mikoto read to him when he was still a young boy. His favorite book, the one that Mikoto would frequently read to him. He smiled thinking back on the fun times they had on the cabin in the middle of the woods, far from civilization, but still his only solace.

Thundered roared from the sky. A storm was coming, the skies darknened, lightning flashed and the rained poured. The hissing sound of the rain and the roar of thundered reminded him about that day. Mikoto was sleeping peacefully, darkness enveloped him and the only thing that lulled him to sleep was the sound of the rain, the whistling of the wind and his own heartbeat.

"Don't wait for me for I'll never be coming back."

Those words have haunted them for awhile now, those words that meant their separation, Mikoto's very own. It's been a long time since they separated and Reishi found it useless to wait for him at the cabin. He told him he would wait for him as long as it takes but the feeling of hopelessness was cruel and ultimately he gave up after 5 bitter years. And now, as the rain poured, the streets shone like silver and were covered with mist, he wanted to come back and tuck himself in beneath the sheets and imagine Mikoto sleeping beside him and embracing him. His warmth has always calmed him down, and after so long he still wanted to snuggle close to him and feel him and know that he's there for him, forever and for all eternity. He wanted to become a child once again when it was okay to be spoiled, when Mikoto's sole presence was the only thing that he needed. And when the only thing that mattered was the two of them being together. If only he didn't have to grow up, if only.. if only.. he was enough to make him stay.

Mikoto woke up with a cold sweat, he ruffled his hair and stood up to get his box of cigarettes. He grazed his hand on the cam of his lighter to blaze his cigarette. Smoking always calmed him down and numbed his senses. It was dark, but the sizzling sound of his cigarette and the puff of smoke that merged with the darkness soothed him and worked as an illumination. He walked towards the bed and laid down.

Reishi was breathless, the place he was residing was not very far from where the cabin was. He rushed outside with his umbrella and his jacket. He wanted to console himself, to free himself from the loneliness elicited by his longing for Mikoto.

_You don't know how much your half assed kindness gave me hope. You don't know, and here I am still stuck up on you. _

The pitter patter of his footsteps rose to a fortissimo when he could no longer bottle up his emotions. He wondered whether the sheets were still there or if someone took them, it has been more than 5 years since he visited the cabin and all those repressed emotions for 5 years welled up within him. Breathless, craving, and his heart raced inside his chest as if it wanted to get out of his body.

_I'll never come back._

He felt a pang in his heart, beads of tears accumulated on the corners of his eyes. He couldn't explain the feeling he was now experiencing. His emotions for Mikoto never faded it only become something more beautiful, something faded yet at the same time strong. If he could contemplate, it was even stronger than the mere feeling of wanting to be with him. He wiped his eyes using the back of his hand and breath in between his sobs. He clenched his teeth and ran as fast as he could to his true home.

He opened the door out of haste. When he stepped inside he smelled cigarette smoke, his heart was beating loudly more than ever. He wanted to call out his name but he couldn't, no couldn't utter a sound.

Mikoto heared the pitter patter of rushed footsteps, when the door swung open he was surprised to see the person he was killing himself thinking about just minutes ago.

_Reishi. _

His name reverberated on his mind, and echoed in his soul making his bones and muscles tremble, every fiber of his being tingled. Was this the feeling of satisfying one's longing? He wanted to rush to where he was. Images of their times together played from the recesses of his mind. The child that he was, the boy that grow up to and the man he came to be drowned him. His cigarette fell.

_Come back to me. _

Those were the words Reishi would utter, praying for Mikoto's return to a God not his own, and now, he was there before him in flesh, not merely a delusion he conjured up but alive and breathing. He found himself rushing towards him and burying his face on his chest. Mikoto was dumbfounded, he couldn't react fast enough towards the man who was clinging to him, longing clearly on his face. They longed for each other, they felt the same towards each other but why was he hesitant? He knew for certain that Reishi would never betray him, that he would always be there for him. But the thought of being attached to something that would ultimately fade away, the thought of clinging to something that may disappear scared him. He pushed Reishi away when all he wanted was to hold him tightly for as long as he want. He told him words opposite of what he wanted so hard to tell him. The true reason why he was desperately running away from him. He's lived alone for so long, and has never formed an attachment to anyone until this child, this boy, this man came into his life.

_"I won't let you go! I won't let you runaway anymore. So please let me stay by your side. I won't do anything that would inconvenience you. So please.. please.. don't go away anymore. I've waited for so long, I've waited long and hard. I've been wanting to see you all this time. I.. I.."_

_"Reishi.. let me go. It would be too painful for the both of us to be together. One day you'll disappear and I'll suffer the loneliness and the emptiness more excruciatingly than before you came into my life. I can't die, I'll be forever stuck in this world. If I get attached to you more than I am at the moment, I may never be able to live without you."_

Reishi became silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. So that's why he's never aged. That's why he had this air of nostalgia in him. He wanted to argue back, he wanted to say something but he couldn't do anything but weep silently.

_You and I are different. Find someone in place of me that you could have a normal relationship with. Love that person more than you've ever loved me and set your soul ablazed by that passion. _

_"It's fine, 'Don't wait for me for I'll never be coming back' "_

Reishi rushed outside without his umbrella. Mikoto just sat there aimlessly washing away the longing he couldn't hold in much longer. He clicked his tongue and rushed to Reishi. Reishi was running haphazardly, stumbling upon the stones beneath his feet. Thoughts wondered to some distant place in between his clenched teeth. He felt his body jerked by something that was pulling on his arm. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mikoto's face inching closer to his. Mikoto pulled him and pressed his lips against Reishi's. Reishi's eyes widened in surprise. What a cruel parting gift.

* * *

Morning has come, and the events of the night before became a blur to Reishi. He woke up breathless and for some reason, he couldn't tell whether what happened was a dream or not. He took a bath and prepared himself for work. When he came in his workmates were talking loudly about some new manager that they were having. He ignored their musings and their curious whisper and went to settle himself on his desk. After awhile, the previous manager who was now promoted to supervisor introduced their new colleague. Reishi looked up and was surprised about what he saw.

"Good day, I'm Suoh Mikoto. Nice to meet you."

The same eyes, the same color of hair, the same languor, he was the same as _his_ Mikoto. There was a disturbing similarity between the two of them that he couldn't help but feel flushed and the urge to run away enveloped him. he covered his mouth. Mikoto caught a glimpse of his disturbed face. In the middle of the introduction, Reishi excused himself and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he was surprised to see that introductions were not done yet and the supervisor specially mentioned him.

"And this is Munakata Reishi, get along well with him. You're going to be working together from now on."

Mikoto smirked and went towards him. He stopped at a considerable distance and offered his hand. Reishi was hesitant at first but in the end shook hands with him. Reishi was flushed, the warmth that was emanating from the skin of the Mikoto he was with now was the same as that of _his _Mikoto. The warmth that always calmed him, he couldn't help but smile at this. His countenance brightened up, and Suoh Mikoto the apathetic person that he is was taken aback by this sudden change in demeanor that he couldn't help but be smitten. They withdraw from each other's grasp and Reishi smiled at him one last time.

* * *

** A/N: **Yay! Before I do academic stuff I just needed something to cool my mind off of things so yeah. Here it is. I've becoming a lot of a maniac lately, conjuring things up or my OTP haha. XD I can't help, I just love the both of them so much. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
